The Joker kicks Harley outfor about an hour
by MigratingCub
Summary: Harley tries to help out the Joker but only manages to piss him off. The Joker kicks her out, pushing her into another man's arms, only to reclaim her with force. Trigger warning: abuse Content warning: smut


Harley sat up in the loft, dressed in a short red and black dress, bare legs dangling and swaying over the edge as she waited for her puddin'. They hadn't had time alone in weeks, not with batsy causin' a ruckus all over town, being all good and shit. "Ruinin' my fun!" Harley had said on multiple occasions.

But tonight. Tonight was going to make up for it all. She'd sent that stupid batman off on a wild goose chase across town. All she had to do was wait for the Joker to finish setting up one of his brilliant schemes and come home. She sighed and flopped back.

"Harley!" The Joker shouted as he kicked open the door.

Harley jumped and shot up straight. "Puddin!" She hopped up and raced down to greet him, only to be met with a sharp backhand across the face. Her head whipped to the side, cheek stinging painfully. A timid hand reached up to touch the reddening flesh as she looked back at him. "...puddin?"

"What did I tell you about leaving the jokes up to me?!" He scolded and held up a map that had colorful notes in the corner.

"I...I was tryin' ta help y-"

"For the last time, DON'T!" He boomed and tore up the map in her face. "I can't handle these distractions!" He threw the pieces to the floor and shoved past her, going to his office. "Because of your 'help'", he said, exaggerating the quotes in the air, "you wrote over the punch line. It's ruined. You fucking ruined it, like you ruin everything!"

Harley turned slowly, hands clasped at her chest like a frightened child. "I was only tr-"

"SHUTUP!" He screamed and pointed to the door. "Get out!"

"...out? But...but I live here."

"Not anymore." He said sharply. "Find someone else to bother." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the door, throwing her out into the pouring rain.

Harley landed hard on the concrete, scraping up her knees and palms. She looked back in time to see the Joker slam the door. "Ya ganna miss me in the mornin'!" She shouted, fighting back tears as she pushed herself to her feet. "Lousy, no good, sonofabitch. He don't know what's good for him." With a huff, she crossed her arms and started walking down the street.

The cold rain beat down, soaking her from head to toe. She shivered violently as she walked. She had no money, no car, no nothing. "Fuckin' asshole." She grumbled to herself.

"Harley?" A man's voice called from behind her.

"I ain't got time for anyone's shit tonight, toots! So ya better not be trying to be funny, ya hear?" She snapped, not turning around or slowing her pace.

Quickened footsteps approached her and a hand reached out to grab her arm. With one sweep of her leg, Harley knocked the man's feet out from under him. When she saw who it was, she grinned. "Dick."

Dick Grayson was splayed out on the ground after landing flat on his ass. He glared at her. "I was just going to offer you a coat." He pushed himself up. "Let's get you out of the rain." He offered, reaching to grab her arm again.

Harley jerked her arm out of range. "I don't need ya help, I don't need anyone's help!" She pointed a finger in his face. "Ya got that, toots?!"

Dick grinned and held his hands up in defense. "You sure you don't want a coffee to warm you up?"

Harley blinked. Finger still in his face, she nodded. "Yeah. A'right. That sounds good."

They made their way to the coffee shop where Dick gave her his coat. They sat and chatted in a booth as they drank their coffees.

"So he threw you out? Just because you drew on a map?" Dick asked before sipping his coffee.

"Right? Of all the things to throw me out for. It wasn't the hyenas chewing up his favorite coat, or me switching out the sugar with salt, or the glue on the toilet seat. But when I try to help him with his plans he...he gets mad." Harley frowned. "...we shouldn't be talkin', you and I. You're supposed to be good and stuff."

"And stuff." He said. "You're still a human. And I think you have a good side."

Harley blushed and shrank about two inches into her seat. "Stop, I don't. Not anymore."

"You deserve better than the Joker. He's terrible for you. He hits you, throws you out into the rain..." Dick shook his head. "He doesn't love you."

Harley narrowed her eyes at him, thinking over what he said. "...yes he does."

"That's not love."

"It's our love." Harley snapped.

Dick sighed and sat back. "My mistake."

Harley chewed on her lip in thought. "...if...that's not love...then...what is?"

Dick smirked. "Well for starters, someone you love won't hit you."

Harley laughed. "Oh yeah? Ya eva had rough sex before, hunny? Someone who loves you should hit ya while they fuck ya."

Patrons around them paused, mid conversation, and looked over at them.

Dick blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "I think that's our cue to leave." He said and hurried them out of the cafe.

"Hey, get off'a me!" Harley protested when he grabbed her. Outside, she yanked out of his grip. "Don't t-"

Dick took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

Shocked, Harley's eyes remained wide for a few beats before she closed them. Her hands gripped his shirt as she kissed him back deeply.

"Not even an hour goes by and you're already looking for more attention." A scratchy, shrill voice came from the shadows. The Joker stepped out with calculated, purposeful step. "Get away from her." He demanded, glaring at Dick.

Dick slowly pulled away from Harley's lips. "No. You need to leave."

A cackle bubbled up from his slim chest. "What's black and blue with red all over?"

"...what?"

"You!" The Joker exclaimed as he grabbed Dick away from Harley and threw him out into the street, right in front of a passing bus.

The vehicle collided with the man and skidded to a hault. Dick managed to somehow grab the bike rack in the front and escape unharmed, but when he looked back, Joker and Harley were gone.

"I'm so sick of getting manhandled!" Harley screamed as she tried to punch the Joker, who had her by the hair again.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. When will you learn? You belong to me."

"...but you kicked me out." She argued.

He stopped walking. They were in a back alley, far away from where anyone would see them. Even if someone did, no one would care. Not in Gotham.

A cruel smile twisted his features and he hit her with a closed fist, knocking her to the ground. "Apologize." He commanded firmly.

Harley whimpered on the ground, holding her aching jaw. "F-for what?"

He kicked her, pointed shoe directly below her sternum, causing her to instinctively curl in on herself. "For being a brat."

"I wasn't being a b-" She screamed as his hand gripped her hair firmly.

The Joker bent down next to her ear. "You wanted me to fuck you tonight, was that it? I found what you had prepared. The treats. The massage oil. The handcuffs." He yanked her hair harder, craning her neck back to almost breaking. "Answer me."

"Y-yes." She whined.

He pushed her face down on the ground by the grip in her hair. "Fine. You'll get what you want." He said as he quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants.

Harley remained still, frozen in fear as the Joker positioned himself between her legs. She felt the damp fabric of her dress slide up along her thighs and over her ass. Long, slender fingers pressed against the delicate fabric covering her soaking cunt.

The Joker chuckled. "That's not wet from the rain." He said as he grabbed her thong, yanking back and ripping it away. "You love me hitting you, don't you? The abuse..." He slid his fingers through the velvet of her lips and over the swollen nub, "...it gets you so, fucking wet. You filthy slut."

Harley moaned and pushed her hips back against his hand, begging for them to be inside. "Puddin'..."

He pulled his hand away and slapped her ass hard. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" She shouted and gasped a breath, "Please...mistah jay..." She whined and arched her back, pushing her hips back again.

He grinned and shifted closer between her legs. He grabbed his length and pushed the tip just against her entrance. "Beg."

Harley's nails scraped against the concrete as she curled her hands into fists. Pushing her hips back without a verbal response, she was met with a hard smack to the back of her head. Her hair was gripped again, a fistful at her roots, and body yanked up off the ground.

The Joker held his hips back as he pulled her closer. He whispered harshly next to her ear. "I said, beg."

"Please...please mistah jay...fuck me. I need it. Ya filthy slut needs ya. Please, puddin'...please! Pl-" She was cut off by the Joker's hips slamming against her ass; his entire length shoved inside in one move. Her mouth hung open as her body adjusted to the sudden sensation of being completely filled.

"You're pathetic." He growled as he fucked her. His hands moved to her hips, fingers curling and nails digging in as he pounded her relentlessly before he shifted, moving his palms against the ground as he braced himself. His hips drove hers against the concrete, bruising and scraping them.

Harley gritted her teeth to keep from screaming from the mix of pleasure and pain. She could feel sharp pebbles cutting into her skin, which only threatened to push her over the edge. Her muscles tightened around the Joker's length within her, eliciting a deep, feral groan from him.

"Goddammit, Harley." He snarled. "You fucking bitch." He grabbed her hair again and pressed her face hard against the concrete. His hips slammed hard against her ass, stuttering when he reached his climax. With a few more thrusts, he emptied himself fully within her. His movements stilled and he panted before pushing himself up off of her.

"W-wait, I didn't get to c-"

"You don't get to." The Joker said firmly and spat on the ground next to her face.


End file.
